CRISIS CORE Theme
Theme of CRISIS CORE is the Main Theme of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, composed by Takeharu Ishimoto. It plays throughout the game in seven versions, at moments considered significant to the story or where emotions come into play. Although there are seven official versions of this theme, there is one called "Theme of CRISIS CORE" released on a special disc that attendees of the 2007 Square Enix Party received. "Successor" plays during the title screen. Variations ''"Dreams and Pride" This first remix uses piano and percussion. It is known for playing when Angeal tells Zack about dumbapples on their journey to Fort Tamblin, and in Nibelheim, while Zack remembers Angeal after Cloud tells him he hardly ever sees Zack use the Buster Sword, just as Zack told Angeal years before. "Under the Apple Tree" This version is composed with acoustic guitar and a drum set. It is best known for being played during moments under the Banora White tree outside Genesis Rhapsodos's old house, hence its name. First played while Zack is standing under the tree during his mission to Banora, and in the last chapter, when he fulfills Genesis's childhood dream underneath the same tree. "Scars of Friendship" A slow melancholy violin version that plays when Sephiroth explains to Zack the history of Project G, which he believes to be Project Genesis. "With Pride" The only remix of the original theme that uses nothing but piano. Another interesting note is that it plays in a similar manner to the aforementioned "Burden of Truth". It plays during the moments where Genesis reveals his black wing in Banora, and the exchange between Zack and Angeal on the Sector 0 Highway in Midgar. "Truth Behind the Project" This is fast paced version composed of solo piano and violins, which subtly references "The World's Enemy". It is known for playing during the Sephiroth flashback FMV, the moment he draws his sword, and when Angeal prepares to face Zack in Modeoheim after he dealt with Genesis. "To a New Post" This version of "Successor" also uses violins, and is only played on the SOLDIER Floor before Zack's fateful mission to Nibelheim. "Chaotic Battlefield" This is a rock remix using an electric guitar and drum set. It is played when Zack faces G Eraser on LOVELESS Avenue and just after "Truth Behind the Project" during the Virtual Training Room flashback FMV. "Theme of CRISIS CORE" This version is basically the same as "Under the Apple Tree," except for the first twelve seconds. It has made appearances in the 2006 Tokyo Game Show and Jump Festa 2007 trailers for ''Crisis Core, though it was slightly altered. ''"SOLDIER Battle" ''See article SOLDIER Battle Other Versions ''Kingdom Hearts'' series An arranged version, known as "A Date with Fate," appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep when Zack removes his helmet and introduces himself. It was released in the ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days Original Soundtrack'' album. This is the second piece of Final Fantasy music to appear in Kingdom Hearts, the first being "One-Winged Angel" in the US, PAL, and Final Mix versions of the first Kingdom Hearts. Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Music